


Safety First

by gayyyluigi



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Kinda pre-SportaRobbie if you squint, but it doesn't have to be if you're not into that, just depends on your perception I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8927062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayyyluigi/pseuds/gayyyluigi
Summary: When Trixie tries to show Robbie her sick roller skating moves, Robbie tries to be rotten and spoil her fun. Unfortunately for him, he accidentally ends up doing quite the opposite.





	

Robbie had been having a perfectly good nap in the park in the middle of town. The sun was warm, but hidden behind clouds so its obnoxious rays weren't stabbing Robbie in the eyes. There was a gentle breeze. There were birds chirping gently in the distance. Nothing could've disturbed him...

Except, apparently, a little pigtailed nuisance wearing roller blades.

"Robbie!" Trixie crowed as she skated into the park. "Watch! I can do a neat trick!" She began to moonwalk with her roller skates, whooping excitedly. 

Robbie groaned, feeling his head begin to throb with the imminent onset of a migraine. And his day had been going so well... he'd thought he'd be alone, as the kids were all playing video games at Pixel's, but apparently the pigtailed brat had bored of all the loafing around and had come to bother him instead. Robbie wouldn't be surprised if the pink pixie and the little sticky-handed boy weren't far behind her.

Back popping in protest, Robbie stood, stretching as his joints cracked in response to the movement. Trixie grimaced, looking disgusted by the sounds. A devilish smirk tugging at his lips, Robbie cracked his knuckles one by one just to watch the little twerp squirm in discomfort.

"That is SO gross!" Trixie yelled, punching Robbie in the leg, since she couldn't reach anywhere else (besides places that she wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pole). Robbie yelped in pain as Trixie's fist collided with his thigh. That little brat sure knew how to punch!!

"Beat it, you twerp!" Robbie sneered, venom in his voice. He grabbed Trixie's shoulder roughly, then pushed her, sending her into a spin. As the girl flailed and cried out in shock, Robbie cackled, amused by the way she reacted.

Up in the airship above Lazytown, a certain blue elf's crystal beeped, alerting him to what was happening. "Someone's in trouble!" The phrase was more of a reflex than directed at anyone, as Sportacus knew that no one was around to hear him. He flipped over to the door, commanding it to open and calling down the ladder.

When he reached the town center, Sportacus was greeted with the sight of Trixie spinning out of control on her roller skates, while Robbie laughed at her misfortune. That Robbie Rotten...! Sportacus scowled, rolling his eyes. He liked Robbie, quite a bit actually, but sometimes the man could be outright reckless.

"I'm coming, Trixie!!" Sportacus called, vaulting over the fence and dashing to the girl's assistance. He grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her spinning, holding her there to stabilize her. "There you go...!"

Trixie looked quite dizzy, and she opened her mouth to say something, but paused, frowning. Something was... off. She looked down at herself, noticing she was now wearing the outfit of a professional skater, complete with knee-pads and elbow-pads. She put a hand on her head, feeling that there was now a helmet there as well. She had been wearing none of that before, going without it in a reckless move of overconfidence in her ability. Robbie... had given her protective equipment so she didn't hurt herself?

"Wow...!" Trixie skated over to Robbie, wrapping her arms around him. "Thanks a lot, Robbie!" She laughed, then skated off, performing tricks as she glided around the park gleefully.

Sportacus was now incredibly puzzled. What had just happened? He looked over at Robbie, only to see that Robbie was equally as baffled as he was. Sportacus frowned, walking towards Robbie and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"That was... very nice, what you did for Trixie," Sportacus began, a bit awkwardly. This was quite out of the ordinary for Robbie...

Robbie shook his head, scowling, still looking a bit mind-blown. "No. I didn't-- it wasn't on purpose." He huffed, rolling his eyes. "...I guess my costume magic works on other people too. I'd never really considered it before."

Sportacus's jaw went slack, eyes widening. "Costume magic...? Robbie, what--"

Robbie rolled his eyes once more, crossing his arms. "You seriously don't know? Ugh. Typical stupid wood elf. More brawn than brains. You remember the stories about Glanni Glæpur, that old villain that terrorized Lazytown a few decades back...? The one currently rotting in the county jail indefinitely? He's a dark elf. And he also just so happens to be my father, as much as I hate to say it. I'm half elf."

"That's why no one else recognizes you when you're in disguise..." Sportacus realized, eyebrows raised curiously. "Not only does your magic let you make the disguises, it puts a glamour on them too, doesn't it...?"

"Exactly." Robbie responded, not exactly thrilled to be giving out all this information out in the open. "Ok, that's enough personal information revealed for today. Now, if you'll excuse me..." He stalked off, shoulders hunched as his long legs strode towards the billboard outside of town.

Sportacus could only watch as Robbie skulked away, chuckling fondly. Perhaps it had been unintentional, but Robbie had done something nice for one of the kids, something to keep Trixie safe while exercising. That was surely going to keep the "villain" mopey for quite a while. Robbie Rotten, helpful! Who would've believed it?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the headcanon by robbierottenhateblog on Tumblr that if Robbie accidentally spins someone, regardless of whether it's himself or someone else, they get a disguise whether they like it or not!


End file.
